


A Jader Fairytale

by livingdebgirl



Category: Oriental Jaders - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdebgirl/pseuds/livingdebgirl





	A Jader Fairytale

Once Upon a time, in the Virtual World of Eldemore, a love story began before our very eyes.  
It started with an invitation to an Adventure, and every aspect of its nature revolves around all the qualities found within the Art of Adventuring. Intrigue, Suspense, Mystery, and Discovery to name a few.  
It began some time ago, in a region of Eldemore called the Oriental isles.  
Danya was born and found herself within the care of another Oriental Jader, Patia, affectionately called Matriarch. Her brother, Eclipse, also under Patia's care.  
It was said their Human owner, a Necromancer, was a World-Traveler, Adventurer, and Seeker of Lore. Often absent, this Necromancer cared deeply for all the creatures she encountered. It was amongst Danya's first memories of a Beautiful Estate, exhilarating Adventures and...Sanguine.  
It was love at first sight. Sanguines Full Blood Moon aspects meshed naturally with Danya's Dark of the moon qualities. A Blessing like no other was born.  
San and Dan shared experiences like no other, battling Dire wolf packs, using their bloodborne jader defenses against the dead, and experiencing one of the most humbling and miraculous aspects of their breed, a conception fueled by the magic of Eldemore itself. It changed their lifes forever.

One night, sitting under the Cherry Blossom trees in the Oriental Isles, they silently sat, awaiting the next Adventure. Until now, their lives had been quite public, but like Eldemore's hiatus itself, it darkened under the Darkest Hour Pheonix feathers.  
Unbeknownst to them, The Necromancer and her Adventurer friend, Werewolf, had been praying vigilantly to the Ancient of Fertility, Asher himself.  
One knows not how miraculous a visit from the Ancient of Fertility means-for it is not spoken of often. Most take his appearances for granted, and truly, he has never denied a pairing within the realm.  
For San and Dan a brillant light lit up the sky, fireworks one may say. 4 babies were born and were whisked away to encounter and enjoy all of Eldemores mysteries, as well as the ever-changing Jader World.


End file.
